When Worlds Collide
by Ki-chanX3
Summary: Team Seven has come to the real world, and who else might they meet up with, but me.
1. CHAPTER ONE: TEAM SEVEN IS IN MY HOUSE!

( **A/N: SORRY IF THEY'RE OOC. PLUS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO GO EASY ON ME ;-;. BTW IRIDES ISN'T MY REAL NAME, I JUST DON'T WANT TO SAY MY NAME.)**

I sat at my seat, twirling a lead pencil in between my finger tips. The teacher was rambling about rectangles or something stupid like that. When I saw a bright blue light shining in the corner of my eye, it seemed like everyone in my class noticed too, because everyone was at the window. Amongst all this confusion, I slipped out of the classroom and sneaked out of the school, running towards the blue light. Which, in hindsight was PROBABLY a bad idea. Apparently, the light was just in the field across the street. I watched in awe as the light faded. And you will not BELIEVE what I saw next.

Team Seven...

From Naruto...

Was right in front of me...

And they were sleeping...

So cute :3

I poked Sasuke's hair, wondering how he managed to keep it up.

And then I realized...

HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO CARRY ALL THESE PEOPLE?!

I looked at Naruto... maybe he could help me...

I poked his face, which didn't help. Then I had the greatest idea ever.

"THE RAMEN STAND IS ON FIRE!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Naruto howled, coming out of his slumber.

Huh, it worked.

"Wait, wait, wait... where am I? Who are you? IS THAT SASUKE?"

"You're in America, I'm Irides, and yes, that is Sasuke... can you help me carry them?" I pointed at Kakashi and Sakura.

"Wait, what about Sasuke?"

"I'll carry him!"

Naruto looked at me, noticing my hungry glare.

"Uhh... I think I should carry him..."

"I WILL CUT YOU!"

"OKAY, OKAY!"

Naruto carried Sakura, and dragged Kakashi along. While I flung Sasuke over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I'm pretty sure at some time Sakura woke up and screamed over how Sasuke was being carried by a stranger. I decided to ignore her. Sakura helped carry Kakashi into my house, I was stepping onto my front yard when I noticed that Sasuke had woken up, and was looking at me with a murderous glare. I looked back at him and shot him a close-eyed anime style smile. Sasuke's glare intensified, and I flung him into my house.

"Stop staring at me... it makes me nervous." I said with a blush.

Naruto looked at me, one second I was a crazy violent bitch flinging a 16-year old boy into my living room, next second I was blushing as if I was the main protagonist of a shoujo anime.

"Irides! What's all that noise?!"

I squeaked and ran upstairs, pushing Team Seven into my room. I locked the door from the outside and smiled innocently as my mom walked towards me.

"Hi Moooom!"

"I'm off to work, I'll be back, okay? Take care of your brother... and walk the dogs, I'll be home late, okay, honey?"

"Bye mom." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She walked down the stairs and I heard the front door close. My two dogs whining as if saying: 'come baaaack!'

I let out a sigh of relief.

Thank God it was tax season.

I opened my bedroom door. Sasuke was trying to kick a hole through the wall, Naruto was complaining, Sakura was being Sakura, and Kakashi was reading porn or whatever 'Icha Icha' was. I turned on the lights in my bedroom and snatched the book out of Kakashi's hands, avoiding even glancing at it.

"Kakashi if you even stare at this monstrosity I will see to myself that you won't be able to wake up tommorow morning, got it?" I said in a demonic voice.

"Ha ha! Kakashi-sensei got yelled at!"

"Aaaaand you!" I pointed at Naruto. "STOP WEARING THAT JUMPSUIT ITS GIVING ME MIGRAINE!"

"Hn."

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke gave me a stare that would make even the biggest Sasuke hater melt.

"STOP MAKING ME FANGIRL! ITS NOT A GOOD LOOK FOR ME!" I yelled, trying not to blush.

I looked at Sakura, for some reason, she pissed me off.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura gave me a confused look.

"STOP BEING SAKURA! ITS PISSING ME OFF!"

"Whaaaa?"

I gave everyone my best cutesy smile and said:

"Now who's hungry?"

"Are you bipolar?" Sakura asked.

"SHUT UP SAKURA! Who wants caaaake?"

Naruto raised his hand and jumped up and down.

"Me! Me! ME!"

"Okay! Come on Naruto! Sasuke! Help me with the cake!"

Sasuke shot me a look. (Which I ignored) And I grabbed both his and Naruto's arm. I dragged them downstairs into the kitchen and handcuffed them to the dishwasher.

"Now! Lets bake a cake!"

Naruto looked at the handcuffs.

"How?"

"Pass me the sugar!"

"Okay!"

"SASUKE STOP THROWING KNIVES!"

Later...

I came out of the kitchen, holding a tray of cake.

"Irides-chan, why didn't you put frosting on the cake?"

"Becaaaaause Naruto, FROSTING IS OF THE DEVIL! And what's with the -chan?"

"Irides! I smell food!"

I cringed. It was my little brother! I looked at Naruto and Sasuke...

My little brother ran into the dining room. Noticing the two boys behind me.

"Who are they?"

"Them?!" I pointed behind me. "They are... uhm..."

'QUICK! THINK FAST!'

"Lifetime homosexual partners!"

'Saved it.'

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and shuddered.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

I could feel Naruto about to pipe up and say something that would ruin everything. So I did something I'm not proud of... okay, I'm pretty proud of it.

I ever so discreetly bumped Naruto and Sasuke together... and you know the rest...

My little brother gagged and Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened. They pulled away from each other and looked as if though they were gonna throw up. Honestly, I wish I caught it on tape. I smiled at my brother, hoping he would leave, but unfortunately, he didn't

"Can I have some cake?!"

"Uhhh..."

'Think of a lie!'

"Uhhh... no."

"Why?!"

"Because... uhm... these two-"

Naruto and Sasuke shot me a look that said: 'don't even think about it'.

"I mean, this is for a school... picnic..."

"Oh! Okay!"

He ran up the stairs and I heard a door close.

Phew...

I ran up the stairs with cake at hand and opened the door to my bedroom.

"CAKE'S READY!"

Sakura looked up.

"I'm on a diet."

"EAT THE CAKE OR I'LL SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

I put the cake on my bed stand.

"Where's the forks?"

"I don't trust Sasuke with... anything."

"How do we eat?!"

"With your hands!"

"That's GROSS!"

"It's perfectly sanitary! As long as one of you isn't sick!"

"ACHOO!"

"GOD DAMMIT KAKASHI!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. CHAPTER TWO: IT ALL STARTED WITH A FORK

DISCLAIMER: I forgot to put the disclaimer in the previous chapter... So now I hate myself. Anyhow, I don't own Naruto, If I did, it would all be YAOI!

"Come closer and I stab you with a fork."

Today was NOT the day to mess with me...

I JUST finished season three of Sherlock and it pissed me off how it would take forever until the next season.

So when Naruto came into the point that only Sasuke was allowed to cross, (namely, two inches in front of my FACE!) I picked up the fork I was using to eat my pancakes and shoved it close enough for him to get that I wasn't kidding.

And then Sakura came in and things just escalated from there.

"Nnn, good morning everybo-"

Her sentence was interrupted by an incoming fork, which she dodged and instead got stuck in the wall.

"SAKURA! NOT NOW!"

She immediately ran out of the room, not wanting to be stabbed by the knife that I was now holding.

I was ready to lodge that knife into Naruto's neck when Sasuke came in... I didn't see him, but the fangirl inside of me sure did.

I then proceeded to glomp him.

To which he responded with a kick to the face.

I somehow managed to NOT get my head bashed in by the nearby wall, which left me angry as all hell.

Not that I didn't get my head bashed in, but because Sasuke kicked me in the face.

If he were anybody else, I would've strangled him with his own intestines.

But he was Sasuke.

So the punishment was less... Severe.

Instead, I cuffed him to Naruto.

Naruto started throwing a tantrum, so I hit him upside the head with a frying pan.

This caused some problems with Sasuke...

Mostly because Naruto weighed FIFTY MILLION TONS!

Okay, maybe I'm over-exaggerating just a little bit.

So I helped out with carrying Naruto.

But then I got tired so I let Sasuke carry both of us.

Eventually we made it upstairs.

It was a group effort.

Naruto woke up.

And I pushed him into my closet, Sasuke tumbling in after him.

I slipped a ruler in between both of the handles of the closet, efficiently locking them inside.

"NOW STAY THERE AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Shut up Kakashi... Wait a second, can you get Sakura before she gets run over by a car? She's playing out in the street... No, wait, never mind, one of the kids hit her in the face with a baseball bat, she's fine now."

Kakashi sighed and moved his eyes back to his book.

Wait a second...

I don't quite remember what happened after, but what I DO remember was that I was outside, and that vile book was on fire.

I could tell that Kakashi was pouting under his mask and trying hard not to hit the closest living thing, which happened to be me.

And as I stared at the fire burning Kakashi's pornography, I felt a change inside of me.

Actually, I didn't.

In fact, this is stupid.

Why was I burning something in my front yard when my mom was LITERALLY gonna be here in three minutes!

Three minutes...

Wait... What time was it?

I quickly put out the fire and grabbed Kakashi by the arm and ran into my house, up the stairs, and threw the white-haired shinobi into my room, locking and closing the door behind me.

Then I realized something... Sakura wasn't with me.

Oh, yeah!

I left her in the middle of the sidewalk where she was completely vulnerable to sexual offenders and incoming skate boards!

...

Meh.

She'll be fine.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to update _ I sort of forgot and then I had to take finals at school. I think I managed NOT to flunk. I will probably update this story more often due to the fact that it's almost SUMMER!

P.S. I'm also thinking about adding Sai to the story. How? DEUS EX MACHINA!

Don't forget to review ^_^

Until next time!


End file.
